Vietnamese (Yarphese Dialect)
Setting The Yarphese Dialect of Vietnamese (Yarphese Spelling: Tıến Yật Phờı, Traditional Spelling: Tiếng Viẹt Phời) is the official language of the Grand Yarphese Republic. After the Yarphese Civil War, it was decided that the traditional Yarphese language would be replaced as the official language of the republic. Trầng Chùp Long (formerly Tranh Chup-yar) commissioned a new variety of Vietnamese made for the Grand Yarphese Republic. Phang Văng Huông's modification of the Saigon dialect of Vietnamese was selected a few days later. Phonology Consonants : Vowels : Diphthongs : Notes: The diphthong is written: #''ıa'' in open syllables: = mıá 'sugar cane' (note: open syllables end with a vowel; closed syllables end with a consonant); #''ıê'' before a consonant: = mıến 'piece'; The diphthong is written: *''uya'' in open syllables: = khuya 'late at night'; *''uyê'' before a consonant: = khuyên 'to advise'; The diphthong and is written: #''ua'' in open syllables: = mua 'to buy'; #''uô'' before a consonant: = muông 'ten thousand'. The diphthong and is written: #''ưa'' in open syllables: = mưa 'to rain'; #''ươ'' before consonants: = mương 'irrigation canal'. /waː/, /wɛ/, /wa/ and /we/ are written as "oa," "oe," "oă" and "oê" after a consonant, but "ua," "ue," "uă" and "uê" alone or after "q." /kw/ is always written as "qu." /k/ is written as "c," unless it is before ı, e, or ê, when it is written as "k." /g/ and /ŋ/ are usually written as g and ng, but they are written as gh and ngh before ı, e, ê, or y. G is pronounced /ʒ/ before ı, ê, y, and e, /ɣ/ elsewhere Tones There are five tones. Vietnamese traditionally had six, but the ngã and hỏi tones were naturally merged in the Saigon dialect. Thus, the hỏi tone was removed because it is more difficult to type on a computer. In addition, some of the tones were edited slightly to make things easier for speakers of other Yarphese languages, such as Thai. Currently there are five tones: ngang: level tone, unmarked (a), tone contour 33 sắc: high tone, marked with an acute accent (á), tone contour 35 huyền: low tone, marked with a grave accent (à), tone contour 21 ngã: rising, creaky tone, marked with a tilde (ã), tone contour 14 nạng: low, short glottalized, with a dot below (ạ), tone contour 1ʔ, pronounced half as long as other tones The tone mark is always placed on the core vowel, meaning the consonant pronounced the longest. Phonotactics A syllable is in the form consonant, vowel or diphthong, and final consonant at most, although the consonants may be omitted. Only centralizing diphthongs are allowed with final consonants. A syllable can only have three parts: 1) a beginning consonant 2) a nuclear diphthong or vowel 3) a final consonant A triphthong or front or back diphthong may not accompany a final consonant. The codas /t/ and /n/ may only occur after ı, e, or ê. Classifiers Classifiers are usually abbreviated. *cong: c *cáı: c. *cây: cy *bà: b. *bông: bg *chıết: ch *toà: t. *tráı: tr *tờ: t *yêt: y. *quyễn: q. Some other words are abbreviated as prefixes: *sự: s- (e.g. sự+tìn = stìn) *phı: p- (e.g. phı+lıênkết =plıênkết) Basic Grammar The grammar is essentially the same as that of Vietnamese, except new revolutionary phrases and idioms have been introduced. In addition, compounding has been introduced to create efficiency in the language. Vocabulary *mèo — cat *chó — dog *ngườı — person *tıếng — language, speech *cây — tree *cháy — fire *nước — water *đấc — earth *yấy — paper *gỗ — wood *cơm — rice *bánmì — bread *nhà — house *yờı — sky *ngày — day *đêm — night *măctrờı — sun *măctrăng — moon *húngquế — basil *tr cây — fruit *sát — book *núılữa — volcano *đão — island *yường — garden *tànphố (Tp.) — city *tơ — silk *trà — tea *xe — car *tuyền — boat *pcơ — airplane *đèng — lamp *bao — bag *gà — chicken *mền — chicken *chım — bird *cá — fish *nôngtrạı — farm *yống — capital *đồnghồ — clock *ngựa — horse *búc — pen *búcchì — pencil *cữa — door *cữasỗ — window *cõ — grass *năng — electricity *thựcphẫm — food *ly — drink *trầng — roof *đá — rock *tép — steel *đámõ — metal *yàng — gold *bạc — silver *hộp — box *máytín — computer *lỗı — bug *gạt — tile *yãı — fabric *trườnghọc — school *chuông — bell *tiền — money *bãng — table *ghế — chair *yó — wind *khôngkhí — air Toponyms *Cộnghoà Phờı Oaı Nghıêm — Grand Yarphese Republic *Sàıgòng — Saigon *Cungđắp — Bangkok *Sừngphêu — Singapore *Tươırăng — Kuala Terengganu *Hơfoaı — Tavoy *Ngàytrược — Ngachuak Port *Trờı Tànphố Trầng Chúp Long (Ttp. Trầng Chúp Long)— Tranh Chup-yar City *Hàmhổ — Sihanoukville Example Text Yarphese Vietnamese: Mọıngườı sınra đềuđược tựyo y bìnđẵng yề nhângphẫm y quyền. Mọıngườı đềuđược phúbẩm yề lýtrí y lươngtâm y gètế phãı đốıxữ yớınhau trên tıntầng bácwáı. Standard Vietnamese: Mọi người sinh ra đều được tự do và bình đẳng về nhân phẩm và quyền. Mọi người đều được phú bẩm về lý trí và lương tâm và vì thế phải đối xử với nhau trên tinh thần bác ái. English: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one an other in a spirit of brotherhood. Numbers Không - Zero - 0 Mộc - One - 1 Haı- Two - 2 Ba - Three - 3 Bống - Four - 4 Lăm - Five - 5 Sáu - Six - 6 Bãy - Seven - 7 Tám - Eight - 8 Chín - Nine - 9 Mườı - Ten - 10 Mườımộc - Eleven -11 Mườıhaı- Twelve - 12 Mườıba - Thirteen - 13 Mườıbống - Fourteen - 14 Mườılăm - Fifteen - 15 Mườısáu - Sixteen - 16 Mườıbãy - Seventeen - 17 Mườıtám - Eighteen - 18 Mườıchín - Nineteen - 19 Haımườı - Twenty - 20 Haımườımọc - Twenty-one - 21 Bamườı - Thirty - 30 Bốngmườı - Forty - 40 Lămmườı - Fifty - 50 Mộctrăm - One Hundred - 100 Mộctrămlẽmộc - One Hundred One - 101 Mộctrămlẽhaı - One Hundred Two - 102 Mộctrămlẽmườı - One Hundred Ten - 110 Mộctrămlẽmườımộc - One Hundred Eleven - 111 Haıtrăm - Two Hundred - 200 Mộcngàng - One Thousand - 1000 Mườıngàng - Ten Thousand - 10000 Mộctrămngàng - Hundred Thousand - 100000 Mộctrıệu - Million Mộctỹ - Billion Mộcngàngtỹ - Trillion Mộctrıệutỹ - Quadrillion Mộctỹtỹ - Quintillion Mộcngàngxẽnghaımườımộc - Sextillion Mộcngàngxẽnghaımườıbống - Septillion Category:Languages Category:Yarphese Languages